The Game
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Wander has just invented a new game known as 'Wanderball', and has invited some of his friends, and even Lord Hater and a few other villains to play the game. But will the villains' team be lost in the game, with the heroes making up their own rules as they go along, or will they catch on and win the offered planet? Will this game go as far as Dominator's ship?


All right, time for yet another new fanfiction, based around one of my favorite recent cartoon TV shows... that is unfortunately ending its' run, when we all wish a third season can happen... hopefully Disney changes their minds, but I'm not holding... no, no, I'm sure Wander would always want to be positive about a possible comeback! In case you can't guess, this is a "Wander Over Yonder" fanfiction! I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

In a forest filled planet where a skull ship was floating nearby, a soccer field was all set as an orange furred creature and a blue horse like creature were waiting around as the orange creature was tuning a banjo.

"You think they'll be coming out anytime?" Sylvia asked.

"Of course they will, Sylvia! After all, who can't say no to a friendly game?" Wander smiled as he looked up towards the floating skull... when all of a sudden, the skull opened up as walking eyeballs came out of the ship, all wearing sport shirts.

"WANDER! I HAVE GOT YOUR LETTER AND I HAVE ACCEPTED YOUR CHALLENGE!" A skeleton man with a red and purple cloak and lighting bolts popping out of his cloak screamed as he walked out.

"...against my wishes and better judgement." Another walking eyeball with a taller lightning bolt helmet sighed, following along. "Lord Hater, sir, this is a complete waste of time!"

"A waste of time, you say?" Lord Hater, the skeleton frowned. "It won't be when I finally destroy Wander at..."

 **THE GAME**

Commander Peepers just groaned as he looked at Wander and Sylvia. "Okay, okay, you called for us, we're here, let's just get whatever you want out of the way, so we can get back to work trying to get planets and stop Dominator!"

Wander, wearing a coach's outfit, smiled as he held up a soccer ball. "Very well... now, I understand that everyone of you seems a little stressed out..."

"You have no idea..." Peepers said sarcastically.

"So... I decided, why not have a little game between us?" Wander smiled.

"Our team... against yours!" Sylvia gave a smile.

Hater looked at Wander and Sylvia before giving a laugh. "I can easily beat the two of you!"

"...Somehow, I doubt it." Peepers said.

"Uh... who said it was the two of us?" Sylvia gave a smirk as she whistled.

Hater and Peepers' eyes widened when the two of them saw a few people coming out and joining Wander. The teammates that came out, respectively, were Beeza, King Drakor and Westley.

Peepers, upon seeing Westley, shook his head twice in shock, but Lord Hater was just looking at the team to notice. "Hmmm... okay, so a team of five, eh?"

"WESTLEY?" Peepers said in shock as Westley just stood with a confident look. "I thought you died trying to stop Wander and Sylvia!"

"Oh yeah, funny story." Westley smiled. "I'm part of the good guys now."

"WHAT?" Peepers said in shock. "I ju- WHY? You caught Wander and Sylvia in a time when I actually cared about impressing Lord Hater... before realizing that he was falling behind in conquering planets!"

"Sorry, but... their argument and side was better, despite what the old training said. Besides, you said so yourself, I'm just not Watchdog material." Westley explained.

"Wha- bu-" Peepers started stammering in shock... before sighing. "You know what, never mind, I don't care. We already had ONE Watchdog betray us to do his own evil thing, so why not have another one betray to good? Do any of you guys care Westley even betrayed us?"

The other Watchdogs whispered to each other before they started saying some words that were a little mixed.

"Okay, a mixed response." Peepers sighed as he turned.

"We came here as soon as we got the message, Wander." King Drakor gave a smile. "So, you say you want to play a special game, huh?"

"Indeed! However, just so we're fair, Hater, you have to pick five people for your team." Wander gave a smile.

"What? I do not... ergh, fine. Peepers, you're already on the team." Hater said as Peepers stuck close.

"Right away, sir!" Peepers gave a salute as he stood by.

"And... uh..." Lord Hater started... before hearing a limousine honking its horn as people looked up.

 ** _Let's get awesome!_**

A shark in royal clothing came out as he gave a smile. "Yo, bros, what's the haps!"

"EMPEROR AWESOME!" Lord Hater growled.

"Okay, Emperor Awesome is on Hater's team!" Sylvia said, marking a list.

"WHAT?" Hater said in shock as Emperor Awesome joined alongside Hater "But I don't even-"

"Yoo-hoo!" A familiar, cocky voice said as a man in knight-like clothing came down as King Drakor glared. "Did someone call for a hero?"

"BRAD STARLIGHT!" Lord Hater glared at the selfish "hero".

"And Brad is on Hater's team now." Sylvia said.

"WHAT? NO-NO-NO, DON'T-" Lord Hater frowned.

"Too late, written down." Sylvia said as a certain little cat appeared from off a bubble and stepped out.

"YOU CALLED ME?" The kitten said, glaring at Wander and Sylvia.

"Hey, you're Lil' Bits, the kitten bounty hunter I hired to capture Wander!" Hater smiled.

"And now Lil' Bits is part of the team." Sylvia said. "That's all five."

"WHAT? NO!" Hater groaned as Peepers shook his head, the other Watchdogs just walking back to the ship to relax, knowing they wouldn't have to do anything.

"And you know my team, me, Sylvia, Beeza, King Drakor and Westley!" Wander smiled as he held up a ball. "Now that we got over the teams... let's talk about the prize..."

"Hmmm... I'm listening." Hater said, interested.

"Yeah, bro, what are we playing for, exactly?" Awesome asked.

"Well... I figured you all needed a little something so... whoever wins the game... wins this planet!" Wander smiled as he pulled a snow globe containing a planet with a sunny beach side on it labeled 'Tropica Sunil'.

"The planet of 'Tropica Sunil'!" Hater gasped, as he imagined himself ruling over his beach. "To think... I'll be the ruler if I win..."

"What do you mean, if you win? Obviously, I'm going to own it." Awesome frowned.

"Hey! I'm recently in the planet take-over business, and I say I want this planet!" Lil' Bits frowned.

"I don't care who takes the planet... I hear there are lovely ladies in that beach that just need a kiss from a noble hero." Brad Starlight said with a smile.

The four members on Hater's team started to argue as Commander Peepers, somehow having a feeling that all was not what it seemed, just sighed as Sylvia blew a whistle. "Teams, teams, no fighting with each other!"

"Right, well, I showed you the prize, so..." Wander said as he put the snow globe away and held up the soccer ball. "I feel it's time we played ourselves a game..."

"...of soccer?" Peepers frowned.

Wander scoffed as he chuckled. "No, silly, not soccer."

"But you're holding a soccer ball." Peepers said, pointing out the ball.

"Any bouncable ball can be used, but for this game, a soccer ball is going to be used..." Wander said as everyone turned to him. "...for our special game..." Wander then grew serious. "...of Wanderball."

Everyone gasped as Hater gave a laugh. 'HA! I'M GOOD AT WANDERBALL! I CAN DO THIS WITH ONE HAND TIED BEHIND MY BACK!"

"Sir?" Peepers said as he, Brad, Awesome and Lil' Bits turned towards the skeleton man.

"Yes, Peepers?" Hater asked.

"...do you even KNOW what Wanderball is?" Peepers asked in confusion.

Hater scoffed as he crossed his arms. "Of course I do! You're going to explain it to me."

"Uh... we can't. None of us know except for Wander, apparently." Peepers said.

Hater's eyes widened, then frowned as he turned to Wander. "WANDERBALL IS HARD! Can we have an easy game?"

"Don't worry... Wanderball is easy... once you know the rules." Wander said as King Drakor, Beeza, Westley and Sylvia nodded.

"Well... what IS Wanderball then?" Hater asked.

"Let's just say... you'll understand once we start..." Beeza gave a chuckle.

"Ready?" Wander asked.

"No! I don't even know the-" Hater started.

"GO!" Wander said, tossing the ball up in the air as Beeza quickly caught it.

Hater, Peepers, Brad, Awesome and Lil' Bits looked at each other in confusion. Somehow, they felt a little lost, but they all agreed on one thing...

They knew that they needed to win at all times... if only to get that planet.

* * *

And there's the first chapter of the story! How did you guys like it? There'll be more of this to come, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
